1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color temperature adjusting device for an auxiliary light source which adjusts a color temperature of the auxiliary light source in accordance with a color temperature of an object field.
2. Related Background Art
An automatic daylight synchronization system of a camera which controls both a background light and a flash light in accordance with a brightness of background in order to properly balance the exposures of a principal object and the background has been known by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,030.
However, in the prior art automatic daylight synchronization system for the camera, the balance of the color temperatures of the principal object and the background is not considered, and the balance of the color temperature may be lost depending on a photographing scene. In such a case, the resulting photograph is very unnatural.
For example, when the background is sunset glow or tungsten lamp illumination, the background appears reddish, but since a conventional auxiliary light source (for example, a flash device) has a color temperature of approximately 5500.degree. K., a person appears whitish, which is very unnatural compared to the background.